Erreur de sort, vision du passé
by Cajoux
Summary: Une erreur de sortilège peut conduire à bien des endroits. Quand on est les enfants de bidulle ou truc et que la chance n'est pas vraiment de votre côté cela n'est pas top, quand on est les enfants Potter, Black, Nott, Lupin, Lovegood, Parkinson, Weasley et Wood cela est encore moins top. Parring nombreux et mix.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette fanfiction Harry Potter. Ceci est ma première fanfic donc je vous demanderez de bien vouloir s'il vous plait me donner votre avis sur les ce texte. Je ne suis pas une flèche en orthographe et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes présente dans le texte. Je n'ai pas de béta-lecteur(lectrice) et avoir un avis extérieur est toujours utile pour s'amélioré. (Tiens ont dirais la complainte pour avoir des commentaires … magnifique). Je suis heureuse de vous présenter cette fic et espère qu'elle plaira, mon rythme de parution sera certainement grandement aléatoire.

Disclameur : Si Harry Potter m'appartiendrait beaucoup des morts ne le serais point, il y aurait aussi de la bave et du yaoi assez souvent … Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont les enfants Wood, Lupin (sauf Teddy), Zabini, Lovegood, Potter, Weasley (sauf Rose), Parkinson, Nott et Black.

Rating : Cela sera du T (enfin il me semble) avec présence de couple hétéro, yuri et yaoi. Toutes personnes homophobe ou ne supportant pas ce genre de parring est prier s'il vous plait de ne point lire cette fics. Merci de votre compréhension.

Résumé : Une erreur de sortilège peut conduire à bien des endroits. Quand on est les enfants de bidulle ou truc et que la chance n'est pas vraiment de votre côté cela n'est pas top, quand on est les enfants Potter, Black, Nott, Lupin, Lovegood, Parkinson, Weasley et Wood cela est encore moins top.

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Comment en était arrivé là ? Pourtant cela avait été une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique avant un match entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Cela se crêpait le chignon dès que cela se voyait de façon plus ou moins légal. Ses frères avaient été infernaux à se trouver comme par le plus grand des hasards à chaque croisement pour s'insulter joyeusement. A croire que c'était de famille de s'insulter pour se prouver son amour. Qui sait c'était peut-être cette frontière si fragile entre la haine et l'amour qui donnait son sens à sa famille. Quoi qu'il en soit mise à part deux trois incident minime et normal au vus de la tension ambiante tout allait pour le mieux. Elle avait encore eu le droit au même repas d'avant match avec la grande question à savoir quelle équipe elle encouragerait. Comme toujours elle avait botté en touche pour dire qu'elle resterait fidèle qu'à sa maison. Ses frères lui avaient encore une fois passé chacun une écharpe de leur équipe respective avant de s'insulter joyeusement et la laisser quelque peu tranquille. Le match était une heure après la fin du repas donc plus le temps pour trop de connerie. Oui tout avait été parfaitement normal. Rien ne l'avait préparé à cela. Fichu don de la famille Potter ou Weasley ou encore Black de se mettre dans la merde jusqu'au coup, les Lupin n'étaient d'ailleurs pas mieux pour la peine.

Pour la peine ce n'était même pas de leur faute directement à ses barge fini, pour une fois que c'était comme cela. Quoi que s'il y avait des gènes Weasley dans le coup donc pareil. Dans ce genre de moment-là elle aurait adoré rester dans la grande salle et écouté les derniers récits sortit des pires Harlequin sorcier que Fanie Duchènes lui aurais sortie. Pour une fois elle n'aurait pas fui et aurais même bavé sur ses héroïne cruche, complétement sans cervelle qui ne pensent que à leur dernière robe et l'homme de leur rêve. Homme sui est bien entendue riche et séduisant sinon cela ne sert à rien du tout. Elle aurait écouté cette conne de Fanie lui vanté les mérite de son fabuleux copain parfaitement normal et lui faire la liste de tout pourquoi il faudrait la plaindre. Oui la prochaine fois elle ferait cela au lieu de suivre les jumeaux blond avec ses frères, les Potter, les Lupin, les Black, les Weasley, ainsi que les Zabini, les Lovegood et les Parkinson. Elle aurait pourtant due savoir que se mélange c'était le même mélange que pendant les vacances, celui des pires merde, celui aussi des plus grands éclats de rire. C'est certain que si ils revenaient de ce voyage là ils auraient de quoi raconté des choses à leur petits enfants a n'en plus finir. Pour le moment cela sentait juste la bouse de chouettes sauvage enragée.

« Donc jeunes gens, pour faire simple vous venez d'un futur proche suite à une erreur de sortilège de deux de vos camarades c'est bien cela ? »

Oui c'était une explication simple pour dire que les Nott avaient encore des leurs en souhaitant montrer leur dernière découverte en sortilège. Une simple vision de souvenir d'objet logiquement qui avait fini en voyage tout frais payé pour le passer suite à une dispute conne à cause du match qui allait bientôt commencer. Il y avait eu un mouvement de tête général d'approbation face à Albus Dumbledore, le son été retiré de toute les jeunes gorges sans exception pour avoir le calme. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils allaient pouvoir rentrer sans provoquer une nouvelle grande guerre alors que la dernière semblait juste avoir fini dans ce monde-là. Elle aurait volontiers poussé un long soupire si cela n'avait pas simplement conduit à une simple longue expiration.

« Bien … Du moment que nous ne savons point comment vous faire rentrer nous allons vous intégrer au cursus scolaire en cours en conservant vos maison respectives. Tout le monde ici est d'accord pour suivre ce programme-là ? Vous vous présenterez devant la grande salle chacun votre tour avec votre maison. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux. Un bonbon au citron ? »

Vraiment superbe. Coincé dans le passé et en plus suivre les cours, enfin cela n'était pas grand-chose. Le gros souci était le fait de se présenter. Si ses parents étaient là et non en couple. Si le fait de dire qui ils étaient allés changer la donne et faire qu'ils ne naissent plus. Vraiment les voyage dans le temps avaient été interdit pour des réponds précisent comme ne pas faire de fissure dans l'espace-temps avec un dérèglement de ce dernier. Comment l'un des plus grand sorcier de tous les temps pouvait leur demandé de faire cela en leur proposant en plus un bonbon ? Il était certainement complétement fou. En tous les cas le professeur McGonagall qu'elle avait reconnu à côté de lui malgré les années de différence était d'avis que cette folie n'était point justifier.

« Mais enfin voyons … Albus cela pourrait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux de faire savoir cela… »

Oui elle avait raisons leur directrice, enfin futur directrice. Il ne fallait pas que cela se sache et qu'on trouve un moyen de rentrer rapidement. Déjà là tout de suite cela donnait beaucoup de changement possible avec juste la rencontre du concierge et des deux professeurs autant ne pas augmenter tout cela.

« Je sais très chère. C'est pour cela que toute allusion de cela au monde extérieur sera coupé via sortilège par rapport à cela et je fais confiance en ses jeunes gens pour ne pas tout dérégler dans l'espace-temps pour revenir dans le présent sans c'être effacé. Les laisser agir est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Si on en croît leur ascendance qu'ils ont eu l'obligeance de nous expliquer, les garder enfermé quelque part le temps de résoudre tout cela est mission impossible. Enfin sauf si vous êtes Merlin et encore … »

Elle devait avoir un sérieux bug au cerveau là tout de suite. Il leurs faisait confiance ? Ce vieux cinglé leurs faisait confiance ? Il n'avait pas le droit à cela. Elle tourna la tête vers le reste du groupe dont soit les regards étaient remplit de fierté suite à ses mots, aller comprendre pourquoi, soit remplit de question sur la santé mental de leur interlocuteur. Pourquoi aucun n'avait sorti sa baguette pour protester comme ils savaient si bien le faire pour tout et n'importe quoi face aux adultes en temps normal ? Pourquoi quand c'était un fou qui leur parlait cela semblait aller ? Elle avait envie de se cogner violement la tête contre un mur et se réveiller dans sa chambre, avoir Fanie qui lui détruise les tympans avec son histoire stupide et surtout ne plus être là dans cette situation. Elle regarda McGonagall avec le grand espoir qu'elle tente de lui faire changer d'avis comme un si bon adulte responsable qu'elle savait être, mais elle leva juste les mains au-dessus de la tête en signe d'abandon en soupirant. Vraiment là la directrice venait de perdre en quelque secondes une grande partie de l'estime qu'elle avait pour elle. Un coup de baguette rendit la voie à tout le monde et personne ne fit aucune objection au projet du vieux fou. Vraiment elle avait envie de leur crier que c'était du suicide tout cela, mais se contenta de regarder ses chaussure, tellement plus constructif à faire.

« Vous pensez pouvoir vous présenté au repas qui aura lieu dans dix minutes ou souhaitez-vous avoir une après-midi pour vous mettre d'accord sur tous les points ? »

Sa bouche commença à former le début de la réponse la plus raisonnable, celle qui disait clairement d'attendre le plus tard possible, mais fut stopper par ses frères qui en porte-paroles général répondirent d'une même voie.

« Nous sommes prêt. »

Un hochement presque générale suivie cette annonce et repris sa contemplation de ses tendres chaussure qui allait tellement bien avec ses chaussettes. Elle devrait peut-être tout de même penser à changer de lacet. Elle fut coupé de sa splendide contemplation par ses frères qui lui attrapèrent chacun une épaule respective pour la pousser doucement vers la sortie et la garder sous contrôle, comme à chacune de leurs sortie à tous les trois. Beaucoup protecteur, même si souvent tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide ensemble. Eux trois fermaient la marche des personnes de leurs époques joyeusement mener par les jumeaux Nott qui semblaient parfaitement prêt à vaincre le monde ici et assumer leur part de la responsabilité de leur arriver aussi. Quoi que leur parents et leur repose c'est compliqué avait aussi leur responsabilité aussi, mais ce n'était pas l'important là tout de suite. Elle avait l'impression d'attendre une fois encore pour la répartition du Choixpeau devant la grande salle. Sérieusement tout cela était stressant.

« Vous croyez que le vieux fou vas vraiment trouver une solution rapidement ?

- Bonne question petit loup, mais vois-tu là tout de suite on ne peut vraiment pas savoir.

- Cloé arrête avec ce surnom et soit sérieuse cinq minutes !

- Parce que tu crois que c'est possible Nath ?

- Vos gueules !

- Damien, Jessica à votre place je le fermerais aussi au lieu de le demander aux autres.

- Dit que c'est uniquement de notre faute pendant que tu y es !

- … J'ai mal à la tête … »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement face au silence donné à la suite de sa réplique. Vraiment à croire que dans ce petit monde entre eux se disputer sur tout et n'importe quoi était une preuve d'amour. Il faudrait qu'ils pensent un jour à stopper de vouloir refaire comme leurs parents. Ils étaient tous dans la même merde, il fallait qu'ils se serrent les coudes et surmontent cette épreuve lié et unie. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder la magnifique entaille qu'il y avait sur la grande porte, elle se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir vu son premier jour ici quand elle la fixait pour ne pas stresser. Vraiment les coupures de cette porte avaient toute une histoire. On voyait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencer à être usée. Cela laissait penser qu'elles avaient été faites durant la guerre, pourtant d'après ce qu'elle en avait pu en retirer comme renseignement cela avait été fait par des troisièmes années de Griffondor et de Serpentard qui se disputaient pour des muffins. Vraiment d'un seul coup, une fois cela su, les entailles perdaient de leurs superbes. Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous les regarde des occupants de la salle étaient fixé sur eux. On avait dû leurs expliquer, quoi de plus normal ?

« Puce, tout vas aller alors respire.

- Tu vas voir on va réussir comme des chefs.

- Fait-nous confiance.

- Nous ne sommes pas les plus grands pour rien.

- Sal … God … »

Sa voie était quelque peu remuée d'émotion face au courage de ses deux frères. Leur attrapa à chacun un bout de la manche sans jeter un œil à de comment chacun avait gérer son stress de son côté. Elle leur faisait confiance pour une fois. Pour une fois elle souhaitait vraiment que tout se passe parfaitement, pas comme à chaque fois qu'il promettait la lune et finissait au mieux au milieu d'un étang en plein mois de Décembre. Pitié que pour cette fois ils n'allaient pas tout faire foiré. Au pire ils arriveraient bien tous ensemble à retomber sur leurs pattes, encore une fois. Calice Wood entra dans la grande salle avec un mauvais pressentiment tout de même sur toute cette histoire. Espérons que cela ne finirait pas comme les stupides histoires tristes et chiantes de Fanie.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 de cette histoire.

Les prochains chapitres ne seront plus sous le point de vue de Calice.

J'espère que cela plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous rappelle de s'il vous plait laisser un commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Je prends conseil, que l'on me dise du bien ou non.

* * *

Il y a des milliers de situation qui demande d'ouvrir sa bouche en grand et dire haut et fort ce que l'on pense. Il y a autant voir plus de situation où la fermer et réfléchir avant est beaucoup mieux. Il faut savoir discerner ses deux situations bien spécifiques pour avoir un maximum de chance de survie dans ce bas monde. Certes il y a beaucoup d'autre situation où l'attitude à avoir doit être bien différente, mais ses deux-là sont tout de même le plus souvent celle aux quelle on est le plus souvent confronté. Là, face à la grande salle, face à un ce qui semblait être le passé, face à ses parents qui ne savent même pas encore que dans un univers où un autre vous finirez par naître il est fortement possible qu'il faille réfléchir avant de se présenter à tous comme un directeur avec une araignée au plafond le souhaiterais. Dans cette situation ce qui serais certainement le mieux c'est de changer de nom, prénom, devenir quelqu'un qui n'existe pas pour ne pas se détruire avant de même être conçus. Le mieux d'après certain cela aurait même de ne pas écouter le vieux fou et rester cacher le temps de trouver une solution. La raison pour laquelle les voyages dans le temps avaient été interdit et même les plus grand mage noir ne l'utilisait pas été que les chances de se tuer seul et sans aide était plus que probable. Ou bien suite à son intervention le temps ayant donné une autre donne des actions cela fait que la personne n'a plus de raison de voyager et c'est un retour au point de départ, vu qu'à la base il n'y avait jamais eu de voyage vu que la personne n'en voyait en aucun cas l'utilité.

Entre ses deux frères Calice avançait doucement vers l'endroit où lors de la cérémonie de début d'année le Choixpeau reposait. Un stresse montait en elle et en regardant autour pour regarder les réactions des autres elle était loin d'être la seule. Elle prit une grande inspiration et serra plus fort les manches dans ses mains. Cela allait forcement foiré, quelque chose allait forcement clocher, parce que c'était eux tous, parce que cela ne pouvait être autrement, mais au moins il irait tous ensemble dans cette galère. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si dans le cas présent c'était une si bonne chose que cela. Les regardent qui les suivaient des élèves et professeurs étaient gênant, d'ailleurs elle regarda la table où le corps professorale était installé et un couinement sortie de sa bouche. Magnifique ses deux parents étaient là et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu il ne manquait dans cette salle que trois futur parents pour avoir le droit à une réunion familial digne de ce nom. Elle pria pour que tout ce passe bien encore une fois, mais elle se demanda aussi si prier seulement quand les emmerdes leurs pendaient au nez n'était pas un tout petit peu abuser de la clémence divine. Les chuchotis qui étaient un vrai brouhaha mit tous ensemble se calmèrent quelque peu une fois toute la joyeuse troupe fut arrêté et prêt à se présenter. D'ailleurs pour la peine il y eu un mouvement de flottement sans trop savoir de comment commencer. Ce fut Dumbledore qui donne le ton et se levant et obtenant part la même occasion le silence.

« Mes chères enfants la magie nécessite des responsabilités et de la maîtrise. Beaucoup de savoir-faire ainsi qu'une forte volonté, mais il arrive qu'elle nous joue des tours sans que l'on le souhaite et c'est pour cette raison que nous accueillons ses enfants d'un autre temps. Comme expliquer plutôt aucun de vous ne pourra expliquer aux personnes se qui se passe dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je vous rappelle aussi que connaître le futur peut-être très dangereux et j'ose espérer que nos invités s'en souviendront aussi. Ils suivront les cours parmi vous et seront régit par les mêmes règles que chacun d'entre vous. Commençons donc leur présentation, par année s'il vous plait jeune gens. »

Cela avait au moins l'avantage d'être clair et net. Ça aidait aussi à savoir de comment commencer. Ils se placèrent tous en un fil bien construite pour s'avancer chacun leur tour quand cela serais à eux de venir. Ce fut une touffe bleu aussi ordonner qu'un de sombrage sauvage avec une peau basané et des yeux vert qui s'avança bien droit pour commencer ce qui était bien partie pour être un long moment obligatoire.

« Teddy Lupin, 7ème année, Griffondor. »

Clair, net et rapide. Comme toujours avec Teddy quand il s'agissait de se présenter. Comme si dire des mots en trop était payant, mais bon pour le coup là tout de suite cela serais magnifique que tout le monde face cette approche pour limité le risque de soucis ultérieurs. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le reste du groupe, fit devenir ses yeux rouges puis se dirigea vers la table de Griffondor qui semblait assez heureuse d'avoir Teddy parmi eux. Certainement était-il déjà né, c'était même certain vu que sa naissance avait eu lieu en plein milieux de la grande guerre contre Voldemort. Le changement de couleur d'œil était certainement un message pour demander d'être sage, mais bon pisser dans un violon aurait eu autant d'effet. Ses deux frères se chahutaient pour savoir qui allaient passer en premier et se fut un fille un tout petit peu plus petite qu'eux au long cheveux noir un peu gras et au yeux gris qui leur donna une tape sur le haut du crâne pour les stopper et leur passer sous le nez.

« Lily Black, 6ème année, Serpentard.

- Tiens tu as entendu sac à puce ? Les Black resteront encore chez les Serpentards pendant un bon moment. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de savoir que tu resteras la seule exception à ta famille ?

- Cela ne lui fera rien Père, bon si tu as fini charrié Papa je vais laisser les deux autre crétins passer. »

La Serpentard offrait un grand sourire à Severus Snape, un léger signe de tête à Sirius Black l'actuel professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal puis ce dirigea vers la table de sa maison dans un grand silence pendant que les deux professeurs cherchaient sembleraient-ils une façon d'arriver à diriger la nouvelle. Calice palissait au vu de la situation. Elle voulait naître et elle sentait gros comme un troll que si ses frères se permettait la même bourde cela allait mal passer avec leurs parents eux aussi assis avec les enseignants, deux professeur de vol permettait d'être certain que les élèves maitriserait la discipline était l'une des raisons de leur double nomination à la suite de la guerre à ce qu'elle se souvenait. Elle regarda ses frères faire un papier-cailloux-ciseaux avant que des deux à la chevelure noir cela soit celui aux yeux noisette qui s'avance suite à sa victoire.

« Salazar Wood, 6ème année, Griffondor. »

Elle regarda son premier père qui semblait assez sceptique tandis que l'autre était prêt à sortir une connerie plus grosse que lui. Elle soupira et regarda son autre frère aux yeux ébène s'avancé à son tour juste à côté de son jumeau qui n'était pas encore partie rejoindre sa maison.

« Godric Wood, 6ème année, Serpentard. Ah, et avant que cela gueule je tiens à préciser que le second paternel que j'ai à le nom de famille Flint.»

C'est bon c'est deux frères étaient des idiots finis. Ce n'étaient pas croyable. Elle se demanda un moment pourquoi elle ne disparaissait pas, elle comme tous les autre ici parce que mine de rien sortir ce genre de chose avait certes l'effet de donner de long silence et un état de choc aux parents ça compromettait aussi leur existante futur. Elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, se frapper la tête contre une table ou un mur et se suicider d'ennuie en écoutant Fanie parler de son cochon-dinde mort qu'elle n'a jamais eu, mais qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir et qui aurait eu une vie comme digne des plus grands films d'action. Enfin bon la salle était étrangement silencieuse pourtant elle était certaine de voir des lèvres qui bougeait dans tous les sens. Calice regarda les deux abrutit aller chacun de leurs côté à leur table respective avec l'air fier comme des coqs de bassecours. Elle regarda les autres qui n'était pas encore passé et il semblerait qu'il avait décidé de suivre les ainés sur ce qui était de dévoilé leur ascendances total. Le jeune fille soupira et haussa les épaules. Autant faire avec, on était partie, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Elle regarda les deux autres jumeaux de la bande s'avancer. Il y avait une fille blonde aux yeux verts et un garçon roux aux yeux bleu qui se tenaient la main fermement, comme toujours ou presque. Ce fut le roux qui se présenta pour les deux.

« Damien et Jessica Nott, 5ème année, Serdaigle.

- Enfant de Thedore Nott, Fred et George Weasley. »

L'un commence l'autre fini. L'un avance, l'autre suit. Quand elle comparait avec ses frères cela la laissait toujours perplexe ce lien entre eux deux, mais le lien entre jumeaux, qu'il soit vrais ou non était toujours quelque chose de complexe. Un autre regard à la grande salle et à la table des adultes dit responsable lui confirma une bonne fois pour toute qu'il devait y avoir un sort de silence sur toute la salle pour les laisser se présenté sans encombre. Non, les parents des jumeaux ne pouvaient en aucun cas être tous les trois debout la bouche grande ouverte à crier dans le vide sans le son, cela sans aucune raison. Elle sentait profiler le mal de crane rapidement avec tout cela. Encore plus mal à la tête que lorsqu'elle tentait de comprendre la logique des histoires de Fanie. En tout cas les cas, le nez pointu en l'air, les hanches qui tourne un peu, les yeux et les cheveux châtain et un brin de femme qui a tout cela avança à son tour.

« Cloé Parkinson, 4ème année, Serpentard, fille de Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un temps superbe aujourd'hui ? »

Les questions de Cloé étaient toujours sans aucun rapport avec la situation actuel, enfin la plupart du temps. Cela faisait partit de son charme en quelque sorte. Elle trottina vers la table des serpents et s'assit entre ses deux génitrices comme si c'était la chose le plus normal du monde. En tout cas elle la regardait quand elle se sentit doucement pousser en avant par une main basané. Elle fit un pas en avant puis une grande inspiration et tout en regardant ses pieds elle débita d'une seule traite.

« Calice Wood, 4ème année, Poufsouffle. »

Elle mit fin à la contemplation de ses lacets brun pour aller rapidement à la table des blaireaux, pris la première place libre puis regarda la personne qui l'avait poussé doucement, elle lui fit un grand sourire. La basané aux cheveux châtain lui rendit son sourire puis s'avança elle aussi. Chacun son tour avait besoin d'un petit coup de booste. Après tous les plus grand avait passé cela rapidement ce n'était pas forcément la même chose pour les plus jeunes.

« Vitaine Zabini, 4ème année, Serdaigle… Neville Londubat, Blaize Zabini. »

L'art de ne plus vouloir dire trop de mots, de ne pas trop parler pour ne pas avoir la voie qui tremble. Les pas de ce qui restait étaient de plus en plus rapides, les phrase dites de plus en plus dites rapidement. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre. Plus ont été petit, plus le courage fuyait. Quoi que en regardant le brun typé asiatique qui regardait le ciel du la grande salle d'un air absent c'était à se dire que certaine généralité avait leur limite. Il fallut lui taper plusieurs fois sur la tête pour le faire redescendre et qu'il semble prendre conscience du monde autour de lui. Il aurait demandé ce qu'il faisait ici et quoi dire cela n'aurai pas été étonnant, mais là il avait suivi un minimum tout e même, enfin semblerait-il. Il lissa ses cheveux avant de déclarer comme si il parlait à la porte en face et seulement à elle.

« Je suis Marco Lovegood, je vis chez les aigles depuis 3 ans ma mère Cho fait de bon gâteaux et maman Luna a toujours de belle histoire. Nous avons un jour trouvé des enfants de Floratus dans le jardin et … »

Il se stoppa en plein milieux de sa phrase et se replia à la table des Serdaigles sans autre mots. Il était vraiment dans son monde celui-là, mais bon cela était toujours divertissent. Il ne restait plus que deux jeunes sur l'estrade qui se tenait la main pour se donner du courage ensemble. Il y avait une petite blonde cendré aux yeux verts et un garçon dont le couleur de cheveux changer entre le rouge et le vert rapidement. Le petite blonde regarda la table des Serpentard avant de débiter rapidement et sans interruption.

« Narcissa Potter, 2ème année, Poufsouffle, papa c'est Draco et père Harry

- Moi c'est Nathanaël Lupin 2ème année aussi et Poufsouffle aussi ! Les mêmes parents que grand-frère. »

Le petit garçon tira la blondinette vers la table des Poufsouffles. Un coup de baguette du directeur redonna d'un seul coup le son dans la grande salle et la première guerre mondiale avait dû être moins bruyante suivant Calice. Vraiment elle devrait encore prendre une aspirine.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Merci beaucoup pour la review ça m'a fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture

* * *

La grande guerre contre le mage noir avait fait beaucoup de pertes humaines. Certains avaient pu revenir comme Sirius, d'autre étaient partie pour toujours comme Cédric. Certains pourraient refaire une vie quelque peu semblable à celle d'avant tout ça comme Luna, d'autres avaient été obligé de devoir refaire leur vie comme le professeur Bibine. Cette brave femme avait combattue fièrement, avec ses trips, son envie, sa soif de liberté, son envie d'être dans un monde sans cette noirceur qui dévore tout. Durant la bataille finale, sur son balai, haut dans les airs, elle avait eu un moment de flottement. Un moment à se poser des questions. Un moment fatale qui fit quel reçut un puissant sort qui la fit tomber. Une chute qui parut si longue, les yeux grand ouvert, à attendre la peur au ventre que le sol arrive et la douleur qui viendrais avec. De cette chute à ce jour de visible il ne reste plus rien sur le corps, mais dans l'esprit c'est une autre histoire. Elle qui avait encouragé tant de fois ses élèves à se remettre sur un balai suite à une chute ne pouvait plus monter sur le haut d'une table sans être pris de vertige. Elle avait tenté, s'était essoufflé, avait pleuré, mais son corps ne voulais plus connaitre cette chute d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ce n'avait pas été sa première chute de balai, mais pour le moment c'était bien partie pour être la dernière vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus voler dans ses conditions. Plus de vol, plus de place de professeur. Elle avait commencé à sombrer suite à cela dans un début de dépression que Rusard réussit à stopper. A eux deux, ils remontèrent la pente doucement. Le concierge avait lui aussi connu des déboires assez important. Sa tendre miss teigne, le soleil de sa vie, n'avait pas survécus à la bataille finale.

Les deux adultes ne pouvaient pas rester à Poudlard. Trop de souvenirs de leur ancienne vie. Trop de regrets. Pas de bonne base pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Le directeur de l'établissement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune avait compris, mais leurs avait demandé une dernière chose avant de partir. Trouver les bons remplaçants. Peu de personne souhaitait venir travailler à Poudlard où tant de mort avait eu lieu. Les deux adultes avaient cherché longtemps avant de trouver non un, mais deux personnes chacun pour les remplacer. Rusard avait, après avoir fait tout son entourage proche, fait la demande au jumeaux Weasley en riant. Les deux roux farceur c'étaient regarder un moment en y réfléchissant sérieusement. Retourner aux bases, là où étaient nées leurs plus belles plaisanteries ne pourrait que leurs faires du bien. Ils avaient accepté pendant que Rusard recrachait son verre d'eau n'étant pas certain d'avoir bien compris. La boutique fut mis en fermeture provisoire avec en panneau à l'entrer « partie rechercher l'âme du rire lui-même ». Dumbledore pouffa en voyant les remplaçant de Rusard et ce demanda ce que ça allait donner pour la futur année, en tout cas se ne serais pas ennuyeux.

Bibine avait déjà une idée en tête pour ses remplaçants. Le professeur avait idée depuis la demande de son directeur de mettre deux jeune gens à sa place. Deux petits cons qui lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais pour qui elle gardait un grand amour maternel. Deux petits qu'elle avait vu évoluer dans deux équipes rival pour finir à la fin de leur études dans la même. Au poste de remplaçant malgré leur niveau de Quidditch pour cause d'insubordination et bagarres. Oui, les jeune Oliver Wood et Marcus était parfait pour la remplacer. C'était certainement pour elle une vengeance personnelle pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, mais ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Le tout était d'en faire accepter un pour que l'autre suivie naturellement. Comme deux atomes incapables de ne pas vivre sans pourrir la vie de l'autre. Madame Bibine avait trouvé les deux, leurs avait proposé à tous les deux en même temps, une heure plus tard les deux se disputaient devant le bureau de Dumbledore pour rentrer en premier et avoir le poste à la place de l'autre. Ils se bâtèrent comme des chiffonniers avant que le directeur leur propose le poste à tous les deux. Aucun n'avait souhaitez céder à l'autre et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois le poste était pris par deux personnes.

Pour le rester des professeurs tout avait été gardé inchangé, il n'y avait eu que l'embauche de Sirius Black comme professeur des défenses contre les force du mal. Là aussi, ça avait quelque peu crié dans tous les sens. A ne croire vraiment que le vieux à la longue barbe voulu de l'animation dans son établissement. En tout cas avec les étudiants d'un autre temps en plus de son nouveau personnel il allait être servit. Le premier des visiteurs du futur était passé sans soucis. Il fallait dire que celui-là était connu, le fils de Remus Lupin et sa femme Nymphodora était né durant la fin de la guerre et avait eu comme parrain Harry Potter. La suite avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inattendue. Le sort de silence n'avait pas été de trop pour que chacun de tout ce petit monde puisse se présenter suite à chacune des bombes qu'ils laissaient derrière aux. Il avait ris sous sa barbe au premier, puis en voyant les autres arriver sans interruption il avait préféré sauvegarder ses tympans. Enfin pour le moment. Là chacun des nouveaux résidents étaient assis à leurs tables respectives donc il pouvait tranquillement lâcher la bombe. Enfin il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à voir Marcus Flint se lever de sa chaise, se diriger vers la table des Poufsouffles et attraper ce qui allait semblerait-il être la fille qu'il allait engendrer dans le futur avec un Oliver Wood. Les chances pour que ça soit une autre combinaison était impossible du compte fait que les deux étaient fils unique. Il mit la petite proprement sur son épaule et sortit de la grande salle. Les deux frères de la kidnappé allaient s'apprêter à se lever pour aller la chercher, mais ce fut enfin de compte Teddy Lupin qui fut envoyé pour s'occuper du souci.

* * *

Marcus Flint en avait vus des choses qui avaient perturbé sa vie. Beaucoup de chose. C'était souvent des choses qu'il avait produit, mais tout de même là ce n'était pas lui. Là, il n'était pas préparé à cela. Il posa la petite face à lui assez rudement et la plaça bien en face de lui. La brune n'avait pas l'air plus étonné que ça du moyen de transport ce qui le laissa un peu perplexe sur le coup.

« Tu nous portes comme ça quand tu veux discuter de chose sérieuse à la maison. Tu le fait souvent avec Papa, mais bon là …

- Ha ?

- Godric dit que vous êtes des lapins. Salazard penche plus sur des souris.

- Oh…

- Donc ?

- Tu es vraiment à Poufsouffle ? »

Un long soupire répondit alors que la petite allait répondre. Deux bras attrapèrent la plus jeune et la tirèrent contre le corps de Teddy.

« C'est une obsession dans votre famille cette question ? Oui, elle est à Poufsouffle et pendant les rencontres inter-maison elle n'encourage qu'eux.

- Tu es certaine d'être ma fille ?

- Oui.

- Et tu as fini là-bas ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi vos prénoms ?

- Il faut demander à Sal et God.

- Comment j'ai fini avec ton père ?

- … tu disais que c'était compliqué.

- Mais encore ?

- Elle a dit compliqué donc la discussion est close. »

Le professeur de vol fusilla du regard le plus vieux des enfants Lupin qui tenait sa future fille contre lui. Avoir une enfant avec Oliver ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela personnellement puisqu'il ne devait pas avoir été le porteur. Lui ce qui le dérangeait le plus était le fait qu'il est eu une fille à Poufsouffle. Le gamin à Griffondor passait, mais Poufsouffle lui restait entraver de la gorge.

« Lâche-là. Pourquoi Poufsouffle ?

- Parce que !

- Le punk ta gueule ! Je ne te parle pas aux dernières nouvelles.

- Le fait qu'elle soit chez les blaireaux ne doit pas être un problème.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, c'est pire.

- Vous êtes vraiment un monstre, autant maintenant que plus tard !

- Parce qu'on va se connaître plus se connaitre ? Je suis ce que je veux, dégage ! Fils de sale loup !

- PAPA ! STOP ! »

Il eut suite à ça un grand silence. Calice se tenait c'était placer bien derrière Teddy. La baguette tendue vers son père du passé, les jambes tremblantes. Elle se fit doucement tapoter la tête par le garçon aux cheveux bleu, larmes aux yeux elle reçut un baiser sur le front par la même personne. Marcus poussa un grand soupire en regardant ça.

« C'est donc à cause de cela ?

- … certainement

- Donc tu viens combien de fois pendant les vacances ?

- Souvent …

- … Vous l'avez f…

- J'ai mal à la tête … »

Marcus ricana face à cette réplique puis donne un grand coup de poing dans la tête du Griffondor. Puis ils retournèrent dans la grande salle, là étrangement tout était très calme. Calice fonça à sa table sans regarder en arrière alors que Teddy retournait lui-même à sa table en se frottant le menton. Le plus âgées des voyageurs du temps regarda Salazard.

« Comment vous avez calmé tout le monde ?

- C'est Lily et Godric.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Juste commencer à raconter doucement des dialogues des jumeaux Nott par rapport aux ébats passionnés des parents pendant les vacances à chaque fois qu'il y avait une protestation. Narcissa maîtrise toujours aussi bien le sort d'amplification.

- … ah, je vois.

- Et toi avec Père ?

- Je me suis pris un coup de poing et on a eu votre soucis avec les Poufsouffle.

- Il voulait qu'elle aille où ?

- Il n'a pas eu le temps de donner son avis.

- Excuser moi… Je vais vraiment finir avec Zabini ? »

Les deux se tournèrent vers Neville qui était blanc comme un linge. Salazard hocha doucement la tête alors qu'il entendait déjà Vitaine se placer à côté d'eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aller savoir pourquoi Calice frappait sa tête contre la table en cherchant à se réveiller de tout ça pendant que les futurs parents réfléchissaient à tout ça plus ou moins de façon forcé et que les enfants mangeaient tranquillement. Pitié que tout ce finisse vite. Vraiment vite.

« Au fait quelqu'un a pensé à prévenir pour les frères et sœur ainsi que les cousin rester dans notre présent ?

- Nath tu foires !

- Mais !

- Parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'autre ? Je ne peux pas avoir une famille avec Potter !

- … Du coup il ne faut pas parler de James ?

- … Nath, à la niche.

- Cloé … Je vais le faire une fois mon assiette fini. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, je vous remercie de suivre cet histoire et pour les reviews que j'ai eu. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que le suite vous plaira. Si vous avez des remarques n'hésité pas à en faire part.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Drago regardait droit dans les yeux cette Lily qui lui faisait un magnifique sourire. Il voulait lui hurler dessus qu'il n'aurait jamais aucun enfant avec Potter, encore moins une fille du nom de sa chère mère qui finirait à Poufsouffle. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui était le pire. Quoi que le sourire encore plus grand qu'eu la gamine face au nom de James par le plus petit des Lupins sembla lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu qu'un seul enfant en plus. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et voulu se frapper contre la table quand il fut arrêté de force par Cloé.

« Ce n'est pas en abîmant ton visage que tu vas nous faire disparaitre.

- Je dois logiquement épousé Da…

- Je sais. Je connais l'histoire. Oncle Drago, même si ce n'est pas encore le cas, nos familles respectives n'ont pas vraiment de maison fixe.

- De quoi ? »

Les deux filles se regardèrent longuement et firent un sourire beaucoup trop Serpentard avant de hausser les épaules sous le rire léger de Godric. Vraiment voir que dans cette époque c'était les deux jeunes femmes qui faisaient tourner Draco Malfoy en bourrique. Celui même qui les avait fait croire tout et n'importe quoi tout au loin de leur vie. Celui qui même maintenant dans leur époque arrivait à leur faire avaler des vaches pour des myrtilles était plus que jouissif. Là tout de suite il avait la même tête que Narcissa quand on lui racontait une histoire de chaton triste. Maintenant au moins il savait d'où elle la tenait.

« Pour tout te dire, au vue que l'on existe tous encore, et bien, je suppose que notre venue dans votre temps n'aura pas d'importance. Nous serons effacés de votre mémoire et même nos actions seront effacées.

- …euh

- Draco ferme la bouche tu vas avaler des mouches et je pense que pour le moment tu n'as pas spécialement à te plaindre de finir avec le survivant et …

- Blaise c'est Potter !

- C'est un héros de guerre. Pas un idiot pas capable d'utiliser ses deux mains ou un ancien prisonnier qui a tenté de te tuer ou deus psychopathes fou furieux à cent pour cent Griffondor. L'explication du moment de Wood sur…

- Et Flint, mais continue Oncle Blaise.

- … et Flint. Je ne suis pas ton Oncle et il hors de question que je finisse avec Londubat. Pour le voyage c'est possible que vous soyez effacés, si quelqu'un de votre temps s'aperçois de votre disparation et vous fait revenir, mais encore faudrait-il que ça soit le cas.

- Il faudra que Vitaine vienne discuter avec toi plutôt que de jouer à maman poule avec Oncle Neville. Pour nous faire revenir, même si elle est plus que chiante, je compte sur Fanie. Elle ne supportera pas longtemps de ne pas avoir Calice sous le bras.

- Je ne veux pas discuter avec elle. En quoi ne pas avoir la Poufsouffle changera quelque chose.

- Parce qu'elle est trop gentille. Beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs si elle ne se fait pas mangé c'est parce que Teddy fait attention… Enfin bon, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la seule qui ne coupe pas Fanie dans ses élucubrations étranges qui ne parle que d'elle et de la vie fantastique qu'elle souhaiterait avoir. Vous savez elle est presque intarissable, les fois où elle se tait, c'est quand elle dort… Et encore...

- … Vous comptez sur une égoïste pour vous ramener ?

- Non, pour remarquer qu'on a disparu. Après les Potter de notre temps arriveront à nous faire revenir… Logiquement.

- … hum hum, donc en gros vous espérez que Potti et Draco vous rapatrie ?

- Je ne finirais pas avec Potter. »

Il eut un soupire collectif des Serpentards du futur qui préfèrent regarder la table des Griffondor devenir le nouveau lieu de rassemblement, tandis que les trois Poufsouffle cherchaient à se faire petit à leur place. Chez les Serdaigle il n'y avait que Marco qui restait dans ceux du futur. Lily fronça des sourcils en cherchant des yeux les jumeaux Nott qui semblaient ne pas avoir suivi le mouvement vers la table des Lions.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- … HA ! »

Elle avait fait un bon en remarquant enfin que Damien était juste à côté d'elle et de ce même fait à côté encore se trouvait Jessica. Les deux avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de retourner leurs têtes vers ce qu'ils observaient. Chez eux ils avaient pu voir de nombreuses expressions chez leurs pères. Chacun avaient leurs façons de faire la grimace quand tout allait mal. Une façon parfaitement à eux, mais qui dans leurs temps ne durait pas. Il y avait toujours un membre du trio que formait leurs pères qui venait cacher cela pour ne garder ça que pour lui. Là, les jumeaux Nott pouvaient parfaitement regarder en face Théodore jouer au poisson hors de l'eau qui gardait son regard encré sur ses petits pois.

« Nott ? Réveille-toi.

- Malfoy, ta gueule. »

Ah, bon le stade poisson était passé et le ton haineux qui sortit de la bouche du petit blond fit frissonner ses futurs enfants qui avaient maintenant l'étrange impression de se retrouver au repas de famille quand le sujet des retenus était mis en plat principal. Ce genre d'expression qu'en temps normal ils avaient le droit de voir disparaitre en moins de cinq minutes par l'action de leurs deux autres pères. Les jumeaux Nott resserrèrent leurs mains ensemble et jetant des coup d'œil insistant aux actuels concierges des lieux qui semblaient pour le moment juste bon à bougonner dans leur coin. Ça ne seront certainement pas eux qui les sauveraient. Dommage, ils auraient au moins su comment faire. Jessica ouvrit le bouche pour commencer la discussion semblait être tendu d'avance, mais dès que les mots « Maman » sortir de ses lèvres un couteau vola juste à côté de son visage la bloquant totalement. Il semblerait que l'appellation de leur troisième père ne lui plaise pas dans cette époque.

« Tatie Théo, pourquoi tu leurs lance des couteaux comme ça ? Tu veux jouer à déshabille-moi ? Comme ce que tu faisais avec Oncle Fred et Oncle George à Noël ? Tu vas faire des scènes chaudes avec les jumeaux ? Vous allez le faire à plusieurs ? Devant tout le monde ? Je peux prendre des notes ?

- ….

- Narcissa recule doucement.

- Mais …

- Narcissa je ne veux pas avoir James, Albus, Scorpius ou Gabriel souhaitant ma mort donc recule doucement.

- Mais Tatie Théo ne me fera rien et puis il a toujours aimé les pères des jumeaux donc tout vas bien, puis c'est pour ma culture.

- … Sale petite Poufsouffle, recule et viens derrière moi. Tout de suite ! »

Franchement, là, la petite dernière des Potter avait très mal choisi son moment pour poser ses questions stupide pour écrire ses histoires à l'eau de rose plus ou moins osé. Elle avait toujours crus que ses parents ainsi que les personnes qu'elle avait appris à nommer Oncle et Tatie avait toujours été ensemble. Vivant le plus grand et pur amour. Stupide parents qui avaient trouvé ça ne pas être important qu'une petite fille de maintenant treize ans crois encore au prince charmant. Après ils osaient demander pourquoi certain avaient fini chez les blaireaux, c'était vraiment une honte. Narcissa n'était pas idiote, loin de là, mais quand il s'agissait de sentiment humain elle avait l'air toujours croire que c'était un conte où tout finirait forcement bien, avec des idées très mal placé. Cloé mit la petite bien derrière elle en fixant Théodore qui semblait en mode bug. Ce fut le bruit lourd de plusieurs corps tombant au sol qui fit sursauter beaucoup de monde. Bon et bien il semblerait que la case infirmerie concerne Draco, Harry, Théodore ainsi que Ginny pour évanouissement. C'était Calice qui était à côté de Ginny en lui donnait de petit coup de pied pour visiblement vérifier si Ginny était en vie qui était responsable de l'état de la dernière victime.

« Wood !

- Oui ?

- … pas vous deux.

- Oui ? Qui a-t-il Vitaine ?

- Tu as fait quoi avec elle ?

- Elle disait que c'était impossible que l'on soit ce que l'on est du coup j'ai commencé la liste des membres de la famille… Je n'en étais qu'au début quand elle a tourné de l'œil…

- Tu n'as pas peur que ça détruise l'avenir ?

- … Vous avez fait bien pire, alors un peu plus, un peu moins on est plus à cela de prêt.

- … Pas faux. »

Il eut un soupire collectif quand cette fois ce fut Oliver Wood qui se réveilla quelque peu de l'état second dans lequel il était. Il attrapa sa futur fille une fois, une fois ce fut Teddy qui se leva pour les suivre pendant que les autre futur avait décidé de tout manger avec Marco pour être certain de ne plus trop se dispersé pour le moment. Dumbledore à moitié plier de rire sur sa chaise fit envoyer les élèves dans les pommes à l'infirmerie par des elfes de maison.

« … Vous êtes des monstres ? Comment des Poufsouffle peuvent dire et faire ce que ses deux-là on fait ? Ce n'est pas censé être tout doux et jamais méchant ?

- Les Poufsouffles sont unis, plus réservé, plus naïf sur les sentiments, mais il n'en reste pas moins des terreurs quand ils le souhaitent, surtout quand on les laisse ensemble tous les trois … devant certaines situations... Contente en tout que vous ayez fini de rester de votre côté, maman faisait peur avec ses couteaux…

- … On finit vraiment avec Nott ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ils y a que vous dans la futur génération n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Compliqué. Aussi. On est bien plus, mais étant donné que l'ont été partit pour aller voir le match de Griffondor contre Serpentard, du coup seul ceux qui ne jouait pas été là.

- … Les gamins de Flint et Wood sont pas dans l'équipe ? … Ils ont dû avoir un sacré choc à la tête et oublié tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à un balai. Oui, voilà, tout s'explique !

- … Non, non. Chacun de leurs enfants sont dans une équipe. C'est simplement que pour le moment Godric et Salazard sont suspendue à cause d'une retenue.

- Dispute ?

- Oui.

- Sinon pour vos trois blaireaux.

- Si vous souhaitez avoir un livre érotique en moins d'une heure il faut leurs demander. Ils vous l'écrivent à trois, un comité d'écriture, c'est eux qui inspirent Lily et Godric. Enfin après ce sont des petit tout gentils, juste parfois trop curieux, des princesses à protégé.

- Je ne suis pas une femme !

- Le loupio, la ferme !

- Cloé, c'est Damien !

- Je m'en branle, tu la ferme !

- Mais …

- Vous deux vous allez donner mal à la tête à Calice comme ça.

- … Désolé

- … Mais elle est plus là.

- Oui mais vous êtes calme donc ça vas. On mange et après on voit. »

Un hochement général des futurs enfants se fit pendant que beaucoup se tenait la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Le directeur de l'école des sorciers était proche du fou rire bruyant et écourta le repas pour pouvoir s'étouffé dans ses appartement. Dans un coin des couloirs, Calice soupira sur l'épaule de son second père, elle en avait assez de cette famille qui la prenait pour un sac à patate. La prochaine fois elle resterait à côté de Teddy pour ne pas être enlevé. Elle avait mal à la tête d'avance quand enfin il la posa en plein milieux du terrain de Quidditch, un lieu où il serait en sécurité et en confiance.

« J'ai perdu la mémoire, vécu avec Flint puis nous avons divorcé quand j'ai retrouvé cette dernière et vous êtes malheureusement né entre deux. C'est bien ça ? … Gamine je ne sais pas d'où vient cette stupide blague, mais je ne finis pas avec Flint ! »

Teddy resta en retrait face au parole d'Oliver, pendant que Calice se massait les tempes. Il n'y avait pas à dire sa famille aussi unis soit-elle, qu'importe l'époque, c'était des têtes de mule complète. Pourquoi elle sentait que cette discussion allait être très longue ? Vraiment très longue… Pitié que Fanie remarque vite leur absence et que les frères de Narcissa joue de leurs tours de passe-passe que tout ce cauchemar de prise de tête soit fini. Si possible avant qu'il est détruit toute leurs chance de naitre …

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
